Changes
by Sepphina Marie
Summary: I've came from absolutely nothing. I've seen what no one should see. I've been betrayed, left, and abandoned. For the first time in my life in a long time, things are looking up for me. But I know that some things are too good to be true. The good things in life don't always come easy. I know that for a fact. RichxKori and all the usual pairings.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone :)**

**Well, I've been working on this story for awhile now, but I've mainly been focusing on the completion of my other story I have published (A Couple Years Passed).**

**I've been constantly getting ideas on how to play out the plot of this story, sadly it's not the same with my other one; which is an addition to its slow story build up. I've been itching to publish this story for the longest, so I've decided to get it out here.**

**I sadly do have a habit of taking awhile to update, mostly because of school. _But,_ since I get out in two months, I'll be on more frequently. Have patience with me, please. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or any items of DC Comics.**

**Now, I give you Changes...**

* * *

**Prologue**

The smell of half-lit cigarettes wafted through the thick air; the tar plagued the small confinement. I shield my mouth and nose in disgust; filtering out as much fumed air as possible. The dim lights radiated off the tattered walls that were covered in torn wallpaper and other unrecognizable substances.

From the eight-hundred dollar income, and some change; Yali and I have picked up through her late-night work, and my pick pocketing, this was the best place we could find; amusingly enough on the better side of Crime Alley. I turn to face her with an impassive impression on my face. We couldn't afford better. We've never had enough to have better. Crime Alley, Gotham has been my home for the past seven years. I went from having it all, to losing it within moments.

I lost my family. All of them.

My parents were murdered back on Tamaran, during the Citadel Invasion. Within days, my sister abandoned my brother and I. Leaving us to fend for ourselves, with the scraps she left behind. Thankfully we had enough to survive roughly two months once we escaped to America. We lived in a mild condition apartment in south-east Jump City. We would have been able to survive off the little funds we had left, but the feds got us once a couple of our unnamed neighbors snitched.

That was about nine years ago. And since then I've seen and been through a lot. Thankfully I myself haven't been physically harmed, but I've come across many altercations where I could have been.

Once we were caught by the feds, my older brother; Ryan told me he could make it on his own. He could get an education; find a job. He made it all sound so good, so true…so realistic. But, it was all sound. All his words 'til this day equivalate up to be is a bunch of noise with no meaning. He escaped, and I stayed behind; waiting for him to come for me like he said he would.

It never happened.

And probably never will. About seven years ago, I was transferred to an orphanage in west Gotham due to overcrowding in Jump. That same night, I left and never looked back. I couldn't stay closed up in a shelter with my life going nowhere, depending on someone to come save me. I learnt that the hard way, "Depend on yourself; no one is more trustworthy" is my motto.

I wandered the streets of Gotham for days, with no food, and no shelter; but the one on my back. Within the miles I walked, I ended up in the area I now call home.

I was walking through a dark alley, with one light at the beginning and end of the path; nowhere in between. I was always warned not to do such stupid things, but it seemed much safer than the streets themselves. Hidden away in the shadows was a rugged man in his late 30's, who grasped me roughly from the side, and shoved me into a graffiti covered brick wall.

I screamed, kicked, and fought. I thought it was all over, but I was hastily ripped away from my assaulter. In front of me stood my protector and guide that was and still is by my side 'til this day. Yalissa Adeina. She stands about 5'7, with long jet black hair, and deep naturally tanned skin. Honey eyes that show no sympathy, but beneath it all, she's just a loving girl looking for a way to make it from her struggle. She was on her way home from her performance at the Scarlet City Strip Club, when she had found me, and since that day we've been together.

We learned to struggle together, and here we are today, standing in a shabby one bedroom apartment in Shade Complex, trying to survive each day together.

"Not the best, I know. But, it's the best I could find, and afford. We'll deal anyway; we always do." She spoke blandly as she threw her tattered gym bag on the dusk filled couch, and sunk down beside it.

"Were you able to at least get some food, or did you blow everything?" I ask as I travel to the cobweb filled cabinets, and check our stock.

"I was able to get a couple packs of ramen noodles, and a gallon of spring water." She waved over her shoulder as she turned on the retro television in front of her, and checked what service this place actually offered.

"Of course you did." I murmur as I put a dented tin pot full of water on the range stove, and turned it on to high.

I walk over and sit beside her, as I grab an old literature textbook I found abandoned on the street, and open to the page I left off.

Yali watched the TV intently as a news anchor praised the high society of Gotham their donations to the poor, and funding reconstruction of areas like Crime Alley. My attentiveness wavered between my pages and the speaker reverberating off the set.

"Bullshit." Yali muttered and continued, "Help the ones struggling, or the ones who give up and have others do it for them." She huffed in agitation. "The ones who sit on the roads begging for change, having others give them everything they can't get themselves, compared to the ones who actually try to make whatever they have left just passing salvageable."

She silenced herself to listen more, and I decided to speak up. "We could be doing that." I say as I shut my book, now fully engrossed in the conversation at hand. "Looking for help, and begging for money…but we don't. We could live in a shelter…but we don't. We're not getting anywhere, or making any progress in this state. We're just living." I look her dead in the eyes trying to get the point across; the point I've been saying for years.

"But we haven't given up. We still have hope that we'll get through this…or at least I still have hope." She states unaffected by my efforts once again.

"Well how long can we hope? Hope until things get worse, hope until you can't go back into the strip club and use your body as a tool for money. Or maybe hope that I can find trashed notes and books to keep whatever knowledge I have left within my grasp. We're not going anywhere, Yali!" I yell in frustration, causing her to retaliate the same way.

"Tell me Kori…" She started calmly. "Tell me what you've done to supply us, huh?!" She shifted in her seat, to come face to face with me. "Only stealing when I can't bring home enough because you're too good for our lifestyle." She stood up now, to look down at me. "You're not the fucking _rich and royalty_ you were on Tamaran, darling. You're not Korina Anders. You're **_Kori_**_!_ Just _fucking_ Kori, okay?!" She seethes, with her hands gripping at her hair in frustration.

I laughed heartlessly, and chillingly dark. "Of all people who I would think could somewhat comprehend my situation, and the reason I'm in it; I would have definitely thought it'd be you." I picked myself of the couch in a shrug, and grasp my book as if it were a life line. "I'll be out for awhile." I walked to the broken down door with my over grown bangs shadowing my eyes. "Don't come for me."

Before I fully leave out through the door, she waves off carelessly, "_Whatever._"

* * *

It was chilly and the wind was brisk and stinging for late November in Gotham. Fog covered he damp streets, as broken down street lights flickered about. I shiver frequently, and hug my two dollar sweater from the thrift store, flush against my body.

It had to have been an hour or more since I left the house. Not that I would know, since I can't afford a watch. I stopped by the old Village Creek Park, and read my literature book under the minimal street lights. Being constantly disturbed by noises and figures looming in the shadows of the city, I started walking as far away as my feet would take me.

Evidently, I know Crime Alley like the back of my hand, so I would never end up too far off on accident.

I ended up near one of the more populous streets in the area. It's covered in women looking for a quick buck, and men ready to offer up the money. Somewhere nearby, Scarlet City is located. Gangs were dealing and posing on the streets with no shame, and need to hide. I tug my sweater closer to my body as I walk past the groups of people, who are staring at me like I'm a foreign object; knowing I don't blend.

The neon signs splattered across the street were near blinding as they clashed with the dark night sky. _I definitely need to get home_. Just as I go to turn around, I crash into a woman in a tight all black spandex outfit, with six-inch heels, and a cigarette lit in her mouth.

"The fuck?!" She yells as she stumbles back barely, acting as if I shoved her back six feet, she glowers at me with her cig in between her fingers, as her clique lines up behind her. "Who the fuck are you? Don't you have any manners? Say you're sorry, Cunt." She states in a nasally voice with a thick accent, while giving a face of disgust and impatience.

I blink uninterestedly at her, "Sorry, Cunt." I say boldly, unfazed by this front she's displaying.

"The hell?! How old are you, like twelve? Be a woman about it and have respect." She snorts childishly.

"I'll be a woman about it, once you properly dress like one." I state with ice in my voice.

That statement seemed to have set her off, as she puffs smoke in my face and swats my book out of my hand. "Wanna be a bitch?! Better act like one." She threw her cigarette down on the book, and purred satisfied, "_Fetch._"

She turned and strutted away with her followers trailing behind her, laughing exaggeratedly. I squat down on the pavement, and lift up the book, angling it in which the cigarette rolls off; in its spot was a small burn mark from the lit ashes that fell in its place.

Behind me I could hear heels clattering to my presence. Not feeling the need to acknowledge whoever had the need to talk to me, I gather myself up, and prepare to head home.

Before I can start my stride, and manicure hand, comes down softly but firmly on my shoulder.

"I know you heard me, darling. It would be disrespectful to walk away." I hear a sultry feminine voice, purr behind me.

I turn to find a rather familiar face looking at me intently. I observed her moon like fluorescent complexion, short pixie cut, and seductive face. "Sorry. Today hasn't been my best day."

"Don't we all have days like that, hun? It's life." She waves off, and continues, "But I must say, most people don't handle situations like that with such bravery. What's your name, hun?" I could feel her concern and interest as she spoke to me.

"Kori." No if ands or buts. Nothing they can track me with; just Kori. If I was anybody who didn't know too well, I'd say that all Anders had died off a long time ago.

"How old are you, Kori?"

"Seventeen."

"And may I ask, what a beautiful seventeen year old like you is doing on the streets at…" She paused to look at her fancy cell-phone, "1:42 in the morning?"

"Heading back home." I shift on my feet bored at the topic of discussion.

"Why were you out at this time anyway? Isn't anybody at home worried?" She asked with parent like concern.

I internally sigh and look distantly past her, down the road. "No. I don't have parents, and the streets are my home. I just share a place with my friend a couple minutes away," I say with no hesitance whatsoever.

"Do you need a—?"

"No. I have a place, and I'm going there now. Thanks for the offer, though." I cut her off.

She sighed sadly, and looked at me with sympathy filled eyes. "If you ever change your mind…my name is Selina. Selina Kyle and I stay in upstate Gotham." She took out a pen and paper, and wrote something down swiftly. "If you ever need any help just call me…" I look at the paper she handed stupidly, since I have no phone in my reach or money to use one. She seemed to have noticed my confusion, and quickly added, "Or just come by here between 12 and 2 a.m. on weekends. I'm always here."

Before I could ask why she would even come by this part of Gotham if she lives in upstate, she was tapped on the shoulder by a well-disguised man in a thick trench coat and scarf covering half of his face. "Selina, we need to go." He speaks in a somewhat recognizable voice. We make eye contact for a while, but say nothing to each other.

She snaps us out of our staring contest when she replies, "Oh, right. I hope I'll see you around Kori…" She calls out, as she walks down the street with the man beside her, and head turned to face me.

"Maybe we just will…" I say quietly as I roll up the paper, and stuff it in my sweater pocket.

* * *

_Kyle. Selina Kyle. Where have I heard that name….?_

**_OH!_**

Selina Kyle as in _rich_-_philanthropist_, Selina Kyle. Selina Kyle as in _long-time girlfriend of Bruce Wayne_, Selina Kyle! _Oh God!_

I halted my hurried footsteps on the cold pavement as I let it all set in. I have the rich philanthropist, who just so happens to be dating Bruce Wayne that is named Selina Kyle's said number in my grasp.

Why exactly she was in the worst part of Gotham, at the worst times possible, is beyond me. All I know is that this changes everything. Everything can be how it should.

She could help me find a place, get a real education, and try to pick back up the scattered scraps of my life.

I run home in excitement, needing to share the news with Yali, _now!_

I arrive home to realize, the door was left unlocked and all the lights were turned off. I run my hands along the rugged wall in desperate search for the switch. I constantly trip and stumble over the misaligning of the carpet and floor. With one last fall, I crash into my target, in which flicking on the light. _I need to get out of here._ I think exhaustedly.

I run to the bed room, to find the door knob missing, and the door slightly opened up, leaving easy access and exit. Yali was tossing around in her bed, probably being tormented by the nightmares that infest our dreams too often for our own good. I approach her slowly, not trying to trip on the floor again, and shake her softly arousing her from her torment.

"Mmm, Kori?" She asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes, adjusting them to the small bit of emitting light.

"You wouldn't believe who I met when I was out!" I say happily, bouncing up and down on her bed with glee.

She used her foot and kicked me off the bed, while turning on her side away from me. "I'm pretty sure it's not that important. Tell me later." She waves me off in a tried attempt to dismiss me.

I tug at my untamed hair in frustration. "Selina Kyle."

"What?" She says in amusement, as she turns to me, giving me her full attention on me.

"Selina. Kyle." I say slowly, and then continue, "I met Selina Kyle, while I was out tonight."

She bolts upright, and shrieks in excitement; which is odd to hear from the moody 24 year old. "_KORI!_" She yells, "Oh my gosh, how did this happen?!"

"Long story short, I got in a lil' altercation with some bitch, and stood my ground. That I guess impressed her…and the fact that I'm 17 years old walking the streets at one in the morning." I move my hands around in the air as I explain myself.

"So what exactly did she want?" She asked with big hopeful eyes.

"She asked…if I had a place to stay, and I said yes, but the streets are my home. Then, she offered to help me whenever I needed it; just for me to go see her, or call her…"

"So do you plan on seeing her again?"

"Yeah…I was thinking about seeing her tomorrow night." I grasped both of her hands and looked her deep in the eyes. "I can't live like this anymore…we can't. This is our chance, we have to take it."

She looked away momentarily seeming to have an internal battle with herself, and looked back at me with watery eyes, and a distant smile. "Your chance. You take it; I'm doing well on my own. "She paused and looked off into the shadows of the room. "I'm doing _okay_; I still have chances, and whatever education I have. I got a job request awhile ago to do some tech work on some east coast music tour. It was awhile ago that I got it, but they said the offer is open to me until the beginning of next year." She looked back at me with her tears now streaming. "This life…" she waved her hands in different directions of the room, and then continued, "Is all I know. I've grown up with it, and lived the struggle. But, I have a chance to make something…be something. Now's your time to find yours." She brushed my bangs away, and gave me a soft kiss on my forehead. "Go make something of your life. And do it so you don't turn into me." She gave a sardonic smile, "A woman so afraid of change, that I'd live this life for as long as I could…"

I was now tearing up and biting my lip to stop from sobbing. "Why didn't you tell me…?" I croak out.

"I could never leave you. I've become so accustomed to you in the years, that being around you is natural. I couldn't leave you to fend for yourself again, while I go off and make a living."

That in all, was probably one of the nicest, most sincere things I've ever heard. "So you stuck around and lived in this hell-hole with me, rather than going off and making something of yourself…" I grasp her arms, and pull her into a tight embrace.

"Thank you…" I speak softly, as I cry into her shoulder.


	2. Revisions & Realizations

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE**** READ.**_

**Hello everyone, yes I am still alive. I know it has been a long time since I updated, and I have many reasons as to why I didn't get to it when I had promised. But to simply cut out all the unnecessary details: I had some family issues during the summer, and was under a great deal of stress. It's pretty calm now, but I know better to not get to comfortable. But besides that, I am back, and I'll be around. No promises that I'll be back every week, but I will try and make attempts to post weekly (most likely on weekends).**

_**NOW ONTO THE VERY IMPORTANT PART - NOTICE FOR ANY PREVIOUS AND NEW READERS**_

**I have made some major changes to the sequence in this story. I had been on a serious writers block when I was coming up with ways to get the story to start playing out. Since I only had two real chapters out, and nothing majorly important in them, I decided to cut to them out, start over, and get to the important parts of the story.**

**My story was originally to go along with Kori and Richard having an affair that nobody knew about. I now, cut to the chase, and am writing about the _effects_ of their affair _after_ they were caught by Babs. Know that I have _so_ much more to add to this story than just details of the affair. I will be giving back stories and a lot of flashbacks to their affair to give you guys a better understanding of what took place. An abbreviated version of the affair as a whole is found in details spread out through this chapter. I decided to go with this route because, I knew beforehand where I wanted my story to go, and on the path I was taking previously, I had no clue exactly how get their. This way to me will be much easier, since I know where to go from here.**

**All previous details mentioned still apply, such as: anything mentioned in the prologue, Kori attending Gotham High with Richard and the majority of basic Teen Titans characters. Also, Babs attending Gotham Academy, and Kori's struggle to make friends and fit in. Know that, she has made a couple of friends by now, but people are still very unwelcoming toward her.**

**All previous chapters except the prologue have been deleted.**

**(_NOTICE FOR ANY READERS OF__ A COUPLE YEARS PASSED_: ****I'm having a major struggle with the story as a whole, and I wrote it off impulse without exactly knowing where I wanted it to be headed. I truthfully dislike the story and would love to delete it, and may just. I'm unsure at the moment, but will probably decide what I want to do with it soon. Just be aware ahead of time, so there aren't many surprises.)**

**I hope you guys will like the story.**

**_One and only disclaimer:_ I do not own Teen Titans or any items created by DC Comics.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Revisions & Realizations**

I sink into my plush chair, my shoulders slouch, and I lazily sip my glass of champagne. Why they let teenagers drink champagne at a gala is beyond my knowledge. _I wonder if I can get drunk off of this._ I'd rather wake up in the morning with an earth shattering head ache, than watch Richard and Babs eat each other's faces off before my eyes. Of course she was doing it on purpose, and I wouldn't blame her. She's marking her territory. But I suppose it's a little too late for that.

You see, me and Richard were kinda, sorta, somewhat having an affair for the last…oh I don't know…_three months_. Now I know it doesn't seem like it was that long, but to me it was an eternity. And yes, I know it gives me a bad look, having been the girl a guy cheated with, and I _should_ feel bad because of it. But you see, the way my hate for Babs is set up, it overpowers the remorse I _should _feel, and as a result of that; no, I do not feel bad. I do though; feel bad about how I let myself fall in love with a guy who cared absolutely nothing for me. It's shameful that the first guy I fell in love with wasn't even my boyfriend, and I was more of a, dare I say it, _fuck toy_ than anything. I can completely understand how I fell for his whole, _"I understand you"_ and _"we relate so much"_ shit, since it was pretty believable.

For the whole three months I had stayed with him and Bruce, we had been together behind closed doors. Amazingly enough, Bruce seemed to never find out; knowing he would have blown the shit out of major proportions. Alfred on the other hand was pretty quick to catch on, but he never said a word.

Behind closed doors, it was just me and him in our own world together. He was able to break down the walls I had built around myself, hiding from the reality of all the losses I've faced in my life. He also opened up to me, and shared the parts of his life that he liked to keep locked away. He saw me so vulnerable and exposed, and I hate him for it. But, I know I could never really hate him. In front of everyone, I didn't exist. He looked down on me worse than most of the kids at school would ever have. It sucked since I was so caught up in what we had behind closed doors; I ignored how we were all out in the open. It was like that until the day I finally confronted him. It was only about three weeks ago, but it feels like it happened yesterday; since the internal wounds are still stingingly ripe.

Babs had walked in on us making out in the living room, and pretty much blew the fuck up. She was spewing insults at me left and right, and Richard just stood there and let her bash me. She made it seem like I was the one who persuaded him to cheat on her; though any idiot should know, it takes two people to cheat. It was my last day in the manor and I know Alfred was around somewhere nearby helping me move my stuff out to my car. When Babs had shown up, it seemed like he had taken for cover somewhere. When she had left I was shaking with anger and unreleased adrenaline; hot tears were pooling in my eyes.

"So is that how it is? You let your dense, shit-headed _"girlfriend"_ come bash me and act like I'm the one who started all this, while you stand there like you're innocent?"

He sighed, "Kori, we're both at fault here. I'm really sorry that just happened." He stepped toward me, and I instinctively stepped back.

I shook my head furiously. "I've been so stupid," I whispered. "I've been so stupid to think you actually cared about me. I should have never caved to you when you were pursuing me. It was obvious enough that you had no plan of breaking it off with Babs," I snapped.

"Kori, please. You're overreacting."

"Overreacting? _OVERREACTING?!_ Your fucking girlfriend just walked in on us attacking each other's faces, and I'm the one who's overreacting? What, is this something that happens often between you two? Do you guys have some mutual understanding, where you cheat, and she stays with you either way?"

"No," he scrubbed his hands across his face in frustration. "Kori, can we please not do this right now?"

I shook my head once again, knowing that this conversation was just going to get worse from here. "Richard, when we're together…you make it feel as if the world doesn't exist, and it's just us."

I paused and I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. "But when we're in front of people, you act as if what we have doesn't exist and I'm irrelevant to your whole being." I stare at his impassive face and my anger spikes up again. "So if you want to fucking be with me, I'm tired of the bullshit. If you really want me, you have to have all of me, or none of me. I'm tired of being behind closed doors. And I'm sick and tired of you being ashamed of me!"

His face was still impassive as he said the next words," I'm sorry Kori…but I love Babs. I know it may not look like it, but…things are complicated." His eyes formed into a glare and his voice became sharp as he said," I never said I wanted a relationship with you, Kori. I never even said I love you!"

_That_ was like a punch in the gut, and I physically winced from the impact of his words.

_He used me. He fucking used me as some conquest, and he got what he wanted, and I gave him that._

I blinked rapidly to hold back the tears of pain. "You love her…? _You fucking love her and that's how you show it?!_ You go around and have sex with other girls and make them feel like they are your one and only, and _that's_ how you show you love her?!" I laughed heartlessly, and then made my way toward the door. I stopped in front of it, and turned back to him, "If that's how you show you love someone, Richard…then I most definitely don't need to be loved by you." The flood gates broke open, and tears came pouring down my face heavily. "I hate you, Richard Grayson. And as much as I wish I didn't love you, I sadly do. But make no mistake to believe that I will let you hurt me like this again." I opened the door, left out, and slammed it behind me with all my strength.

After that day, I was emotionally destroyed for the following two weeks. I locked myself in my room and shut everybody out. Richard didn't even make the effort to talk to me since I left; which made me feel even worse. Serina had no clue what was going on with me, and I didn't have the heart to tell her what I had done, so I made up a lie about it being the birthday of one of my childhood best friends from back on Tamaran. I said she had died during the invasion. It was terrible for me to fake the death of someone, but it was the only thing I could come up with at the time.

For those two weeks I had only been to school twice; which was another terrible thing I did. Luckily, I did most of my assignments ahead of time, so by the time I went back the following week, I was still on pace.

It had been three weeks since I'd seen Richard, and for some reason, I was _really_ hoping he'd somehow, magically become _really_ ugly. Sadly, that didn't happen, and when I saw him, the butterflies swarmed me like they'd never left. I was stunned still, until I saw the bitch slung on his arm, and my repulsion for him came _right_ back.

I was also hoping I wouldn't have to see him, but when a gala is held in his house, the odds of that are _very_ slim. I would have avoided coming, but Serina was insistent that I come by and start my networking, since I'm planning on going off to college soon. _Hopefully somewhere very, very far from here._

"So,_ Kori_," Babs says as she finally comes up for some of the wonderful air that everyone else has been getting a load of. "Where have you been the last couple weeks?"

"Home," I reply blandly as I sip more of my bubbly drink.

_"Oh, really?"_ She fakes stupidity. _Well, I don't exactly know how she can fake something she is, but anyways…_ "I thought it may have been…_other_ reasons." She smirks at me, and I just raise my eyebrows at her attempt to get a reaction out of me.

"So, where's your date?" She asks while examining her nails. "Couldn't find one? ...Or maybe you couldn't find someone else's, huh?" She snickers.

I give her a sickly, sweet smile, and rise up from my seat. "Excuse me." She returns the smile with one of her own, as I get up and leave into an empty hallway.

I pause near a window and glance out into the dark, spring sky. There are so many more stars in Gotham, than there were on Tamaran. I use to always gaze at the stars with my mother. We made it a ritual to at least gaze with each other once a week. She would call me her _Starfire_. By just thinking the name, it brings me back to hearing her soft voice calling out to me as she stroked my hair, while we lay on the plush island grass. Looking up at the stars always calms me, and reminds me of a happier time. _A time when my world was still together in one piece._

"Kori," I hear a deep, somber voice call out to me, startling me from my thoughts. I spin around to see Richard closing the hallway door softly behind him, while still facing me.

He makes the move to come closer, but I hold up my hands as a sign to call him off. "Don't fucking come near me, Richard! I don't even know why the hell you came in here."

"Well," he says as he takes two steps forward. "It is my house, and I can come and go anywhere I please."

I _really_ hope that wasn't an innuendo, but I can tell by his wolfish smirk, that it obviously was. I can tell he's recalling the same moment that I am now also. This is the hallway we got all "hot and bothered" in, before we made it up to his room. Thus, _another_ mistake I made; giving myself to him.

"I swear on everything, if you touch me, Richard, I will punch you so hard, you won't think straight," I threaten.

He snickers, as he continues to approach. He skims his tongue across the backs of his bottom teeth in contemplation. "I already don't think straight. You of all people should know that, Kori." He pauses in his pursuit, "We need to talk."

I back up one step, and he follows suit. "I doubt what you're thinking has anything to do with talking. And if it is, what I think it is, then we won't be doing any of that?"

He arches a beautifully sculpted eyebrow in amusement, "Is that what you think?" He steps forward again, and I stumble back slightly; tripping on the trailing hem of my dress.

"It's not what I think, it's what I know. I want nothing to do with you, Richard."

"Are you sure about that, Kori? Because I don't think you are," he murmurs while he continues to move forward.

"I'm positive."

"I doubt it," he says gliding closer and closer to me, as I try to back away from him.

"Of course you would," I snap at him.

"Don't you miss it?" He says coming closer. His eyes locked on to mine, and I freeze in my tracks. His eyes could always get my undivided attention, no matter how hard I try to ignore them; and he knows that.

"Don't you miss the intimacy we had? The passion we shared? How I could make you feel things no one else could ever do; emotionally and physically? Don't you want it back, Kori?" He says in his smooth like melted caramel voice that makes me swoon. _Oh, he is so good. So good that he's bad. _

By now, I'm too late to realize that he's already right before me; standing less than an inch away. My heart hammers in my chest as I stare up at him, still frozen in my spot. He lowers his head to mine, and my breath hitches in my throat. _Oh_ _X'hal, what am I doing? This is so wrong…but I don't want him to stop._

He grasps my wrist, tugs me hard, and then pushes me back flush against a wall. My bare back, pushed against the cool plaster, while his warm hand lay on the arch of my back. He pushes his strong body up against mine, and I can feel every single ripple of muscle beneath his tux. His distinctive smell infests my nose; making me slightly lightheaded. _He's getting to me again._

"Do you feel it, Kori?" He nuzzles my neck, and his scruff rubs against my skin; his warm breath caresses my ear. His lips graze the sensitive spot behind my ear, and I tremble in his hands. This is where I want to be.

"I've missed you so much, Kori," he says, kissing across my skin.

"But you don't love me…" I mumble quietly; eyes closed absorbing the feel of him near me.

He pauses for a second, but returns back to his ministrations. "Don't think too hard about it, Kori. Just feel," he says looking deeply into my eyes.

I feel so nude before him, though I'm clothed. He can always strip back the layers I build around myself with no effort. He is the embodiment of my weakness.

He cups my face in his warm hands, and angles my head up at him. He begins to trace butterfly kisses across my cheek. With each kiss, he comes closer and closer to where I want him to be. Each kiss filled with more passion than the previous.

He pecks the corner of my lips and I ease into his hold. "Tell me, Kori." He stops and looks me in the eyes; tantalizingly close to my lips. "Tell me you don't want this, and I'll stop." He strokes his hand through my hair. "Tell me this isn't what you want, and I'll leave you alone."

It's so hard to deny myself of him, since I do actually love him. But I've come to realize that keeping myself around him even though he doesn't love me, will just add to the deterioration of my heart. I search his eyes for anything to justify his words with his actions. It's hard to tell what form he truly desires me in, since love can often be mistaken as lust.

"I—," I start, but am cut off by the opening of the hall door. As the large doors swung open, Richard springs away from me as if someone shocked him. All the previous warmth that coursed through my body, now replaced by bitter, hard, cold realization.

Alfred gracefully enters the room, with his normal, impassive face. If he saw anything, it didn't show. But it's not like he ever let it anyway. He nods in my direction as a gesture of acknowledgement.

"Master Richard, Master Bruce is requesting your presence."

"I'll be out in a minute, Al. I need to finish something up," he says looking at me.

I glare at him and suck my teeth. "We're done talking here," I snap, as I storm past him and Alfred, back into the ballroom.

"Wasn't tonight nice?" Serina asks while backing out of the Manor parking lot.

"It was fine," I say, toying with the hem of my dress.

She glances over at me for a second, "What's going on, Kori? You've been so down the past couple weeks. Did something happen? You know, besides what happen to your friend."

"Yeah, everything's fine. I've just been a little stressed lately. We have about four months until this school year is over, and it's kind of been hectic."

"Well," she says, glancing over at me again. "Missing nearly two weeks of school wouldn't help, now would it?" _Well, I just walked right into that one._

Guessing that I visibly looked shaken, she adds, "You probably don't want to tell me, and that's fine. But just know that I'm always here for you, no matter the way things may seem, always know that." She reaches over and grasps my hand.

"I know," I murmur quietly.

We drove back to the house in a comfortable silence. For the three months I had stayed with Bruce, Serina spent the time searching for a better house to move in; compared to her upscale apartment. Once she found a place, she wanted to have it renovated to fit more of her style. She chose a place in Knight Estates; a couple miles away from my school. Sadly, a good majority of the uptight rich kids reside there also; though I don't see many of them. The house has 5-bedrooms, 4-bathrooms, with a patio, pool, and Jacuzzi. It's much more modest than the Manor, but still has a money drenching essence about it. Amazingly enough, my friends Gar Logan and Rachel Roth happened to be neighbors of mine. They're two of my few friends; though I didn't expect to make a lot in the first place.

We pull up to the house, and Serina cuts the engine. "You gonna park your car inside or do you want to leave it out here for the night?" She says while exiting.

"No, I'm going out to lunch with the girls tomorrow." I say, referring to Laylani, Reylen, and Karen.

"Okay. I'm going to go get ready for bed. So, have a goodnight sleep." She says, giving me a hug.

"Goodnight," I call as she makes her way inside. She knows I like to stay out at night and stare at the stars. She never asks why, and I'm glad she doesn't.

I run the tips of my fingers over the sleek frame of my 2005 Mustang. Richard always calls it a hunk-of-junk. He says I should have asked for a more expensive and new car; though I'm surprised I even got one.

I sigh and rest my head against the cool exterior. _Richard._

What the hell happened back there? Why did I freeze up? Why did I let him break down the walls I spent weeks putting up, just in case he pulled something like he did today? He's so unpredictable. One minute he's telling me he doesn't love me and never wanted a relationship, the next he's trying to seduce me and lure me back to his web of lies.

I sigh again, and run my hands through my hair. The last couple of months haven't been the easiest with the whole, "transition into a new school and not being accepted by everyone" thing. But on top of that, I had an affair with one of the most famous guys in Gotham. In addition, his girlfriend is held to pretty much the same standard as him. _Wow, this sucks…a lot._


End file.
